Dust Bunnies of My Brain; Bit 1#
by Whish
Summary: After the infamous last battle @ Hogwarts, little Draco/Ginny scene, semi-songfic.


**Legal(ish) Disclaimer **: I own nothing. Really. I'm not hiding Draco under my bed. Promise. *shifty-eyed glance from side-to-side* (It's a joke people, I swear! You think I could wrestle him away from the H/Ders? Those people are scary! If anybody's got him, they chained him in a closet. The both of em. *shudders* Not a slash fan m'self... if I'm allowed to borrow the closet, I s'pose that's ok though. It would save on the shipping. Two guys, one closet. That'll work....right. Anyway.)

**Insanity Disclaimer**: Ok, so this... this is random. Completely. Has no beginning, no explanation.. it's just..fluff that was floating around in my head and since I'm too lazy to actually make a story that goes with it (or god forbid, use a complete song), there it stands. Alone and confused as to it's purpose in life. I don't expect raves, and I know perfectly well that there should be some indication of what happened. However, I thought maybe some starving D/G fan might take a crumb. I know I would when there are dry weeks This all came from listening to "If I Never Knew You" (hence the lyrics). I will fix typos, if you happen to spot any, but I can make no guarantee on quality of writing. 

_______________________

Draco swallowed, fighting back overwhelming relief as his sharp eyes immediatly picked out the shuddering mass of black robes & red hair in the corner of the astronomy tower. She was almost hidden by the silk wrap Professor Trelawney had hung before the window to filter out the light, but the starlight illuminated the bright hair that gave her away in any crowd, let alone in a darkened room. "Virginia." He whispered hoarsely, taking a step forward. 

The head jerked up in response. 

_If I never knew you, if I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of how precious life can be_

He wasn't dead. Her brown eyes flew to the doorway, a lanky form blocking the light from the hall. A lanky form with dust smeared across his pale cheeks and light hair mussed for the first time. Piercing grey eyes met her own and Ginny let out a small cry before hurtling across the room, into his arms. 

Draco embraced her tightly, silently thanking whatever deity had allowed him to have this moment. 

_And if I never held you, I would never have a clue  
How at last I found in you, the missing part of me_

After the battle, the students had been strewn everywhere. Across the field, in the castle - the bastard Voldemort had finally found a way to attack the wards surrounding it - no one really knew who was alive and who wasn't. 

They had agreed to meet here when everything was over, because even as Hogwarts had joined as one, the house barriers remained. Neither Slytherin nor Gryffindor would have acknowledged the other's request for information, had they any to share. 

_In this world so full of fear_

Suddenly realizing her tears were soaking his cloak, Ginny laughed. She didn't have to look up to see the bemused smirk tugging at his lips and she hugged him closer. 

"You're going to break one of my ribs." He commented wryly & she smiled against his chest. 

"Don't care." Ginny responded stubbornly. 

_Full of rage and lies_

A low rumble sounded in his stomach and he threaded one hand through her curls as he commented reflectively. "You know, Weasley..." 

She looked up at him then & one good look at her shining eyes and tear-streaked face, his thought fell away. Draco gently wiped away the last of her tears with his thumb. 

_I can see the truth so clear_

Ginny caught his hand in her own and pushed herself up on her tiptoes to kiss him. "I love you." She whispered against his mouth. "I love you, Draco Malfoy." 

_In your eyes, so dry your eyes_

His hands tightened around her waist & he backed her gently into the room, absently nudging the door shut behind him with his foot. "You're beautiful." He said finally, his usually bored voice touched with awe as if seeing her for the first time. 

_And I'm so grateful to you, I'd have lived my whole life through_

She smiled. Typical. It didn't matter. Ginny knew he loved her. Knew like Juliet had known when she first laid eyes on Romeo. Or the way Hermione had suddenly known, when Ron had spent the entirety of the 4th year Yule Ball scowling at her with a mixture of injured pride & hurt. It was just _there_. Draco didn't have to talk. He showed her. 

They just stood there, their foreheads gently touching. There was no rush now. They were together and alive. Everyone else could take care of themselves for a moment. 

_Lost forever, if I never knew you...._

"Granger, Potter and your brother are fine. I saw them in the infirmary." He stated matter-of-factly. 

Like that. Draco still couldn't stand any of them, but he knew she cared. 

"Unfortunately the git's mouth wasn't injured." 

"I saw them." Ginny responded quietly. "I must've just missed you." Suddenly she looked at him in alarm. "Why were you in the infirmary?" 

"Death Eater hexed me." Draco left out that the hex had been Crucio and he'd gotten hit diving in front of Potter like a bloody Gryffindor. No need to air his stupidity about so she could tease him. His pride had taken quite enough blows from her ass of a brother condescending to him in the infirmary. 

"Are you alright?" She asked, deep brown eyes concerned. 

"Yes mother." A slight smirk crossed his lips. His eyes fixed on hers, Draco gently tipped her face up. "Are you?" 

She mimicked him, a smile playing at her mouth. "Yes mother." Serious now, she added. "I was flying for most of it. Just dodging and carrying people back to the infirmary." An adept flyer, Virginia had been recruited as a Seeker, now that Potter was Captain of the Gryffindor team. (Draco had personally warned his beaters that if they fouled her they had much more to fear from him than referee). All the Quidditch team members - with the exception of those in the top ten of revived dueling club had been on infirmary duty. Draco had been 5th, while Virginia had only made 11th. Which had been quite purposely his doing, unbeknowest to her. 

Snape ran the Dueling Club. 

____________________________________________

Like I said. Random. No point. Just fluff. Not even a whole song. But Draco was sneaky, despite being in loooveee. So I almost feel better. Or he implied being sneaky, which adds up to the same thing, more or less... 

Try to get something decent up for you people... or at least some more random snippets. Probably the last. And the start to a crack-headed story where I ventured into the dangerous territory of my own characters. They're McGonagall's grandchildren, if it makes you feel any better. Or one is, at least. And you have my word that none of them will hook up with any member of the Grand Trio. Or Ginny. Because we all know precisely with whom this author puts Ginny, don't we? 

*cough* Right, so I'm leaving now. I'm horribly sorry for inflicting this on you. Please don't let it turn you off my other bits. I'm not always this bad. I swear. Though I wouldn't recommend A Kiss Is Just A Kiss. Though everyone else seems to like it.. *ponders* I don't understand. *shakes head* I think the silly fic and R/Hr one are better. Not great, they are still mine - but better. And I'm rambling. Sorry. Quiet, I am. 


End file.
